Mistletoe Magic
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Other than Naruto tying up Santa, spiked eggnog, sensei's with antlers and Rudolph noses, avoiding mistletoes and Sakura giggling at Sasuke for some odd reason, the Christmas party was just fine. 'Is there a reason you're looking at me like that, Sakura'


**Mistletoe Magic**

**Summary****- **_Friendship/Humor/Romance _**Other than Naruto tying up Santa, spiked eggnog, sensei's with antlers and Rudolph noses, avoiding mistletoes and Sakura giggling at Sasuke for some odd reason, the Christmas party was just fine. "Is there a reason you're looking at me like that, Sakura?" SasuSaku**

**I've had this idea for a few months and this is also after Sasuke returns. **

--

Christmas was once again in Konoha, one of the best times of the year to spend with friends and family. Tonight was Christmas Eve, a night fill with magic and Christmas spirit.

"C'mon Sasuke!" a loud blonde pulled his best friend and rival down the road toward the annual Christmas party.

Stillness and peacefulness surrounded the two as small white flakes gently descended from the darkness of the sky to the white blanket covering the earth. Colorful lights decorated houses and other buildings. Sasuke scowled. Naruto had to drag him out to a party the one night he wanted to be alone.

The Uchiha had been back for nearly a year, after Christmas but before New Years, following three years of his absence.

Memories resurfaced to the day he returned…

**~X~**

_Nearly a Year Ago_

**~X~**

_Upon entering the village he had what felt like so long ago left. Other memories came to mind. It was dark; patches of snow remained with the last few days of the year, two days 'til New Years. His long dark spikes, hung to the sides of his face, and his dark eyes scanned the home he grew up in, now he had to find the people he had as a team, but first he should report to the Hokage._

_Once in the office of the Sanin, she eyed him, surprise on her face for a moment as he entered the door. She had to do a double take, "Uchiha." _

"_Hn," he replied, but nodded no less._

"_I never thought you would show up without someone to escort you." Tsunade said truthful. "Why did you come back on your own?" _

"_My reasons are my own," Sasuke answered._

_Tsuande nodded, "We will see. Shizune!"_

_The said woman entered the door rather quickly upon the woman's cry. "Yes?" Just then she had seen the Uchiha who had managed to evade every retrieval team sent out after him. _

"_Shizune…" the said woman looked at her master, who nodded and the raven haired woman nodded in understanding, knowing exactly what the Hokage had called her for. With that she left quickly. _

_The medic looked at Sasuke, arms folded over he large chest. "Why should I let you back in without being executed?"_

"_If Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi still care, you wouldn't."_

"_What makes you think that? The decision is not only mine, even if it is, or was Christmas. Such as season will not excuse you for what you've done for the village. Abandoning it and leaving those who would have helped you get your revenge without you having to ask."_

_Silence followed and Sasuke's expression remained unreadable. _

_Minutes passed quickly and the sound of laughter could be heard coming down the hall. The door was opened by a familiar loud mouthed blonde, who happened to be looking at another familiar face. She also smiled and a taller man was behind her. Slowly the threes' heads turned forward and Naruto had his mouth hanging open to ask Tsunade what they were needed for, but stopped upon seeing a face he had tried so hard to bring back, standing in front of him in his Sound uniform and his sword. _

_The earth seemed to still within the room, even for the Hokage who watched this with interest and unease, what would happen now?_

"_Sasuke…" Naruto's whisper was barely audible but it was heard by everyone in the room. It sounded as if in surprise and happiness. After a moment, the blonde grinned, "What made you show up now? You did show up here on your own, right?"_

_His response was a slight nod and a small smirk._

_Naruto continued to grin and walked in closer to his long lost brother. "It's great to have you back, Sasuke." There was no need for name calling at such a joyful time._

_Kakashi had to smile under his mask and walked toward the member of Team 7 who left for power, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "What Naruto said."_

_Just then, everyone turned to Sakura, who still stood in the doorway - her expression for once unreadable, just as Sasuke's. She stared, looking at everyone's faces. _

_Suddenly, she turned and walked out the door without so much as a second glance. _

_There was an awkward silence, "She just needs some time, Sasuke." Naruto answered. Tsunade and Kakashi nodded, but Sasuke remained impassive. _

"_Now, about punishment…" the blonde woman spoke as the Hokage._

_--_

_After his sentence was decided, which was a years worth of probation without missions of any sort, but he could train and was accompanied by an escort – you could say he got off easy for an S ranked criminal. Tsunade had decided it without the council of the Elders, she said she would take the heat for it. She also said she was busy and didn't want to waste anymore 'valuable' time waiting for their verdict and she had to catch up on mountains of paperwork that Shizune brought in after Sakura left. _

_When she dismissed them, Naruto continued to smile and despite the late hour, he concluded he should tell everyone about Sasuke's return and acceptance back in the village. He practically left screaming at the top of his lungs. Lights from houses would turn on and windows would be opened and another person would shout at the racket going on and the blonde would eventually shout back until he had a mob of trying-to-sleep citizens and ninja after him. However, he continued to shout of his brothers' return. _

_Sasuke shook his head and continued walking. Kakashi departed shortly after with a few words of "See you tomorrow and welcome back to the Team." _

_The last Uchiha walked alone, he liked being alone but right now he didn't welcome it so much. He had spent time alone for so long he didn't welcome it; there was always a part of him that missed Team 7, even when he was with Team Hebi/Taka, Team 7 was his true team, whether he admitted it to himself or not. True he had memories with Team Hebi/Taka, but they had never compared to Team 7. _

"_Sasuke..."_

_Pulled from his thoughts he stopped and turned his head to the left, to find the female member of Team 7. She held something in her hands, and slowly she walked up, his eyes watching and calculating as she approached. _

_Then he noticed she nearly had tears in her eyes and she gave him a gentle embrace, one he didn't return but one he welcomed no less, and with her actions earlier he didn't expect it. No one was there to see his eyes soften she did so. "This is by far the best Christmas gift ever." She whispered to him before pulling back to look at him after she quickly wiped away her tears. "Welcome home Sasuke and Merry belated Christmas." The kunoichi handed him a hand-stitched blue scarf with the Uchiha fan embodied on it. _

_He expected her kindness, but the last thing he thought of was a gift from her. Another part expected her to cling to him, but now she gave him his personal space, even if she hugged him quickly, he'll let that slide. "I'll see you later, Sasuke." She gave one of her sincere smiles and walked off. _

_Everything was different, but the same as he remembered. As Sakura disappeared around a corner, he looked down at Sakura's gift. She was always thoughtful, even when he was cruel. A light smile graced his lips. It was good to be back, but he knew he'd have to prove himself._

**~X~**

_Present_

**~X~**

Three years was long enough for some change, he was glad Sakura still showed him she cared, but he no longer knew if she loved him as she said or if it was a simple crush. But her actions toward him made him feel warm, warmth he hadn't felt in so long.

Unconsciously he fingered the Uchiha fan that was skillfully and perfectly placed on the blue scarf Sakura had given him last year. He had worn it anytime the weather was cold and he had seen Sakura's eyes light up when he did, and that continued to make him warm for reasons unknown.

'_It's almost been a year already.' _He thought. _'It feels like I never left, but I lost three years…' _he watched as Naruto continued to drag him through the village, his lips moving by no sound came forth. A smile found it way to the blonds face. _'…Almost like I haven't tried to kill him. They still care…'_

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance to the blondes' voice. "What is it, idiot?"

"You were spacing out on me. I can ask Sakura to check on you at the party. You can't be sick when there's going to be fun." There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine," Sasuke grumbled.

"You sure?"

"It's called 'thinking'."

Finally, they arrived. The Kyuubi knocked with his ever present goofy grin as they waited for an answer.

Ino appeared, swinging the door open with a bright smile before it dropped. "What?" Sasuke growled upon seeing her expression.

"Uh… is there something you're not telling us?" she pointed to where Naruto's hand was.

The dark haired teen, feeling embarrassed and disgusted, pulled his arm away and stormed into the party he was dragged too, scowl on his gorgeous face.

He knew many there, Konoha 12 and the sensei's, minus Asuma, who was killed by an Akatsuki member, and other ninja.

Sasuke looked around and raised a brow when he saw Kakashi. He was reading his favorite book in the corner and two antlers were sticking out from behind it, "Kakashi?" Kurenais' voice rang and Kakashi snapped his head out of the book looking from side to side trying to figure out which way she was coming. A ridiculous red nose made him look like a clown and he sighed. When she called his name again he put his book away and tried to stealthily move way. Just as quickly, Kurenai was standing in front of him, hands on her hips and a disapproving look on her face. "And where to you think you are going?" she then tapped her foot. She wore a Santa hat and her normal uniform.

"Well, you see…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of an excuse, "I was going to look for you, Kurenai."

"If I didn't know you any better I'd say you were trying to get away from me, Kakashi."

"I'm hurt you would think so low of me…" Kakashi answered, "A ninja of Konoha wouldn't run away from something like this…"

"Save it Kakashi, now c'mon." The genjutsu mistress roughly pulled him away and the copy-nin sighed before turning his head to see the returnee watching this with what appeared to be an amused look?

The dark haired teen of nearly seventeen watched as they disappeared, though he was confused beyond belief with what was going on between the two. "You have no idea what's going on do you?" a familiar voice asked beside him. He turned his head to meet Sakura's smiling eyes. They seemed greener than they were before. He placed his hands in his pockets and answered with his usual grunt to keep himself from staring. "Would you like me to explain?"

"Hn."

Sakura shook her head before handing him a picture. "This was from a previous Christmas party, about a year before you came back." Sasuke took the picture and examined it. The picture was of Kurenai, Kakashi and Asuma. Unfortunately, Kakashi and Asuma were lying on their stomach with Rudolph noses and antlers, Asuma's right arm propped his head up while the copy-nin's left arm did the same, both looked rather bored. Kurenai was above them with only a Santa hat and a smile on her face.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, returning the picture. "It was Kurenai's idea and she had to almost blackmail the two to get them to take this picture together. After Asumas' death, Kurenai insisted she and Kakashi continue to do so in remembrance of him. Last year Kakashi made the mistake of _wandering off _and Kurenai wasn't too happy, you can only imagine what she could have done." Sakura laughed lightly, "And I think Kakashi hasn't learned what happened last time." She then pointed to a now retreating silver haired man quickly throwing open the door and running from a brunette who was on his heels.

Sakura let out another giggle to her former sensei's antics. "You want something to drink?" Sakura asked Sasuke as she walked over to the table full of refreshments. While she was grabbing two glasses of punch, only then did Sasuke realize her attire. Her dress was scarlet, reaching her knees, a weapons pouch present as well, the neck was shaped in a V, but was not revealing thankfully. Long-sleeves reaching her elbows and was slit at about three inches. A small pink Cherry Blossom pendent circled her neck with a silver chain. He looked at her face; she wore a little make-up but just enough to bring out her eyes more, light green eye shadow on her eyelids and a short trail of silver and green sparkles down to her cheekbones.

When she turned to him, she smiled, holding out his glass to him. "Here you go Sasuke."

"Hn. Thanks." He grabbed it before turning away or he would have been caught semi-staring.

The kunoichi smiled again, he had only said that once, now the second time. She didn't want to mention it, because the first time was painful and now he was here to stay, or so she hoped. So she didn't say anything to make him feel uncomfortable. "You're welcome."

They drank quietly, listening to the Christmas carols that others were singing in karaoke, listening to bits and pieces of conversations. The Uchiha, with his keen hearing, could hear the talk that concerned him, who happened to be fan-girls. He continued to hear giggling. Sakura looked at him as she heard him growl lightly, she looked around and gave a knowing smirk of her own before turning back to him, his back was toward the girls and she was mimicking his direction. "Still have fan-girls I see. How has the year been?"

Sasuke's expression soured, "Hn."

"That bad huh?" he looked in Sakura direction as she giggled quietly, he scowled lowly. "Sorry," Sakura apologized. "But you should—ah that wouldn't even work."

"What?" the Uchiha inquired a brow.

"I was going to suggest you get married ASAP, but the girls wouldn't stop even if you were." She smiled up at him. "Guess you're going to have to deal with all of the female population, well most of them, batting their eyelashes at you and stalking you and trying to sneak into your room. Watch out Sasuke."

'_She thinks this is funny!' _he thought, not amused. _'I had Karin to deal with and she was far worse than any fan-girl here in Konoha combined, but now they seem that they would try to pull the same stunt as Karin.' _He suppressed a shudder, but Sakura giggled, he hadn't hid it as well as he thought. "It's not funny Sakura." He growled.

"A little bit of advice then for you Sasuke." Her smile grew larger, "Watch out for mistletoes or your fan-girls will most definitely make a move on you." She just had to ruin it for him, but at least she gave him a heads up, right?

"Hn."

"Hey, I'm just watching out for you, you know how many times I've been attacked by boys? I've become well aware of the 'Curse of the Mistletoe'. I'm just making sure the same thing doesn't happen to you. Words from the wise, Sasuke, that's all it is." She drank her punch.

'_She's been in the same situation? Whatever.' _

"Sakura!" Sakura sweat-dropped and Sasuke looked over to see Lee running up toward them. He managed a quick glance at the kunoichi to see she was rubbing her temple before she put on a brave face and looked over to the said teen with a smile.

"Hi Lee."

"Ah Sakura, you are the most beautiful flower here, and your beauty makes winter feel warmer." He then poured a glass of eggnog.

"Hehe… Thanks Lee…"

"Would you like some Sakura?" She shook her head at his offer. "You look wonderful, though there is not a day that goes by that you do not. Such youth and beauty would never hide in winter."

"Hehe… Lee I think Gai is calling you…"

"Huh? Oh! Gai-sensei! Forgive me Sakura, but I must see if my assistance is needed. I shall see you again tonight." Lee disappeared rather quickly.

Sakura released a heavy sigh and Sasuke looked at her a small smirk of amusement on his face. "He's still a fan-boy Sakura?"

"I have a few…" she mumbled. "You're one to talk…"

Sasuke snorted and looked at Sakura when she groaned. "Not again."

She then saw the look on Sasuke's face, asking her what she was talking about, again she pointed.

The door opened, revealing a large man in red, with a white beard and a course of "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Not again!!" shouted the familiar voice of the Kyuubi vessel, who could be heard over the now silent room, however he couldn't be seen. That is until the man in red threw open the door and exited as a barrage of kunai and shuriken flew at him, embedding in the doorframe and wood floor. "And stay out!"

"Naruto! _–hic-- _What have you done?!" cried Lee, he looked sluggish and his eyes were half-lidded as he walked up to the now parted room, only Naruto and Lee in the middle. "Think of the _–hic-- _children _–hic-- _and their dreams for Christmas! What _–hic-- _would they think if they had _disco—hic--vered_ Santa was killed by a _–hic-- _friendly ninja? Have you no shame?"

"Oh no…" Sakura said.

"I guess I'll_—hic—_have to fight you for the child_—hic—_dren." Lee then got into an offensive pose. "Perhaps I should _–hic—_retrieve Santa…" the bowl haired boys movements continued to be sluggish as made his way toward the door. "What'er you look'n at?"

Sakura, slapped a hand over her forehead, "Naruto, you idiot." She mumbled.

"What exactly is going on? I've never been so confused."

"It happened about two years ago, Naruto, the knucklehead he is, beat Santa. Pinning him down with kunai and shuriken, Santa had a couple bumps to the head…"

--

_Naruto sat on top of the pinned man who brought many gifts to young boys and girls. "...thought you could sneak up on me old man!?!"_

"…_ugh, you as SO on my naughty list…" came his reply. Sakura stood in the background, arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face._

--

The Uchiha arched an eyebrow. "Hn." Sakura sighed with his response.

"You're hopeless."

"Sakura. Uchiha." The male Hyuuga greeted with Tenten accompanying him.

"Hey, Neji, Tenten." Sakura smiled.

Neji walked over to the eggnog and opened the carton, he stopped. "Sakura, did Lee have any of this eggnog?" his white eyes looked at her, the other three turning to him.

"Yes, why?"

He held out the carton to them. "It's spiked."

"Who would…" Sakura paused as Tsunade pulled it from the Hyuuga's hands.

"That's my kind of drink. Sakura care to join me?" a playful smile formed across the Hokage's lips.

"Tsunade, surprisingly the only thing I didn't inherit through your training was your obsession with sake."

The blonde woman shrugged, "Your loss." She grabbed the other eggnog cartons on the table.

"If I didn't know any better, Tsunade, I'd say _you _spiked it," the woman's pink haired apprentice arched a brow.

"Pfft!" the blonde medic waved her off, "I'd have someone do that for me Sakura."

"Lady Tsunade!"

"Ah, Shizune help me take these to the office." Tsunade waved her assistant off.

The dark haired woman sighed before pulling the large amounts of spiked beverage from her mistress's hands. "I don't think so…" Tsunade pulled her arms back.

"Don't you dare Shizune…" the woman's amber eyes narrowed.

"I don't think so Lady Tsunade." This continued as the Hokage walked away with her assistant on her heels.

The pink haired kunoichi sighed. "Some things will never change."

"Who wants them to?" the weapons mistress asked. "C'mon Sakura, lets go see Ino and Hinata." The girls left the two boys alone.

"Still have girls chasing you Uchiha?"

"Hn." Sasuke glared at the Hyuuga before glaring at the girls who were trying to advance on him, each with mistletoe in their hands as they placed it over their head and giggled. The Uchiha continued to growl and left to another corner, Neji following and a smirk on his lips.

Most of the evening, Sasuke spent with Neji and was joined by Shikamaru and later Naruto who was avoiding some girls who seemed to be drunk on eggnog, and they weren't the only one. Lee was on the stage, who was more than high on it, singing karaoke to Sakura. From where the boys were they could see the four girls, three chuckling and nudging an embarrassed Sakura as she tried to hide her red face.

Gai was shouting at Lee to go on with the power of youth and quickly decided to join him, and later challenged Kakashi to a duel via singing contest, which Kakashi replied with a, "Did you call me?"

Neji shook his head, "I don't know how I've put up with him."

As the night went on without any signs of stopping, Sasuke managed to avoid all mistletoes and fan-girls alike. Slowly after he was left alone as the others dispersed to either converse with other shinobi about missions or enjoy themselves. The room was beginning to get stuffy and the music blaring in his ears, he decided to walk out to the balcony for some time alone. Even after returning, he still preferred to have some time by himself. He leaned on the rail closing his eyes.

He remembered Christmas with his clan. His big brother would help train him. Mikoto—his mother, would always comfort him with words, a friendly smile and her warm heart. Fugaku—his father—was always serious and never seemed to give Sasuke the time of day. No matter what, he missed them, even Itachi after he discovered more of the truth. The elders, to be honest, were Sasuke's enemy, they were lucky he didn't slaughter them, not even those of Team 7 new of this.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a soft giggling, when he turned he saw Sakura, a smile on her face standing in the doorway. Sasuke stood up and walked over to her, ready to get out of the cold weather. He stopped when he was to her side and noticed she had the same look. "Is there a reason you're looking at me like that, Sakura?" he inquired, eyebrow rising.

She giggled again before catching his gaze, magnetism keeping either one of them from turning away. Sasuke gave a slight flinch when he noticed her slowly tilt her head upward. When she reached his ear she answered, he could tell she was smiling. "I told you to watch out for mistletoes, or you're fan-girls would try to make a move on you." As he looked up to see the mistletoe he had unwittingly not noticed until now, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and pulled away giving him a friendly smile before leaving him to his thoughts. He restrained himself from touching his cheek that tingled from her unexpected kiss.

'_Why did she do that?' _he was clearly confused. She said fan-girls would try to make a move on him, Sakura was now the farthest person, or so he thought, from being a fan-girl.

The night finished and everyone was ready to return to their homes. Attendants to the party gathered at the door pulling on coats, gloves, scarfs and anything anyone else would have brought. "C'mon Hinata!" Naruto shouted. "I'll take you home!" she blushed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

"Try anything and you are dead," growled the male Hyuuga, though Naruto seemed to oblivious to his protective side.

"Geeze, Neji, you think you could beat me? Don't forget who stomped who at the Chunin Exams all those years ago. I messed you up."

"I'll 'stomp you up' if you do anything other than walk Hinata home." The boys pearl eyes narrowed at the loud blonde as he pulled the heiress along gently.

"Don't worry Neji," Sakura said, slipping in a matching scarlet coat and brown gloves. "Naruto's irresponsible at times and oblivious to everything but he sure as heck will not let his friends, or Hinata," the medic clarified, "get hurt by himself or someone else. He's loyal like that."

True Naruto wouldn't hurt anyone intentionally, but the demon fox would control him and Naruto would no longer have control of his body. Naruto was very much capable, most of the time, to keep the Kyuubi in check. Sakura remembered when she was knocked out by the fox, when her blonde teammate lost control. She absentmindedly rubbed her head, Sasuke glanced at her as she did so, not sure what she was thinking.

The Hyuuga sighed, "I know he wouldn't, but Hinata is my responsibility."

"We can follow them then if you want to make sure," Tenten suggested, grasping Neji's shoulder. "Like playing guardian in the shadows if you feel like you're slacking on your responsibility."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. Hinata's like family." The weapons mistress answered.

"Very well then," Neji said before looking at the others.

"We'll see you later." Tenten waved as she walked close to the brown haired teen.

"C'mon troublesome woman," Shikamaru sighed.

"Just a minute!" Ino's voice shouted from inside.

"Women trouble, Shikamaru." Sakura grinned. "You know its funny, you're a genius but when it comes to women you're clueless."

"Very funny, Sakura," the teen replied.

The other loud blonde appeared, "Ok, I'm ready. Later Forehead, Sasuke." She then grabbed the shadow user and he nearly fell over.

"Yeah, yeah. Later."

Sakura started walking, "Sakura!" the said girl cringed as Lee stopped her. "Would you care if I walked you home?" he was still slightly drunk, how was that possible?

"Uh… I wouldn't want to take up your time, I'm sure you have somewhere to be." Sakura tried to think of something, she liked him as a friend but his attempts to go on a date, which were like everyday about ten times—were getting tiring.

"Nonsense Sakura, I have all the time in the world for you." Lee cried happily, nearly falling over.

"Uh…"

"I was walking with her." Sakura looked over to Sasuke who was indifferent, as always.

"Oh, then I know for a fact Sakura will be safe from prancing reindeer. So Sakura won't get run over by a reindeer walking home from the party on Christmas Eve…" Lee continued and Sakura and Sasuke quickly began walking away, leaving the spandex clad teen in his musings.

The kunoichi released a heavy sigh, "Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn."

Silence followed, but it was a comfortable one. Sakura smiled, she remembered all the times she tried to get him to walk with her and go on dates as a child. But now, knowing that he would do so freely without her asking was a relief. She then realized she was trying too hard and was _annoying, _no wonder he didn't walk her home or accept her offers. Now he did so and there was no awkwardness between them, just being able to relax with each other as friends.

When they arrived at Sakura's apartment she unlocked her door before turning back to the Uchiha. She smiled, "Thanks again Sasuke, I hope you had fun. It's good to have you back. Merry Christmas." She held out a small box to him. He obviously had no idea she had it. Hesitantly he took it from her hands and carefully opened it. Inside was a small silver chain, with an Uchiha fan on it.

Sasuke looked up seeing Sakura smile at him. Snow flakes began to fall again, dotting her pink hair with specks of white. It made her look beautiful. He then realized something; he had no gift for her. Usually he didn't care, but he discovered that Sakura didn't expect anything in return, just his company and friendship was enough for her. She continued to smile at him, her body half turned, "Good night Sasuke and Merry Christmas."

"Sakura."

Her name made her stop, just inside her door as she turned to him fully. She blinked when she saw him smirk, _'What's going on inside his head?' _she wondered. Before she could question him, he gave her a quick three second peck on the lips. She went rigid, question in her eyes. When he pulled away he was still smirking.

"Thank you and Merry Christmas." He pointed above her and as she looked up he turned away, there, above her head, was a mistletoe.

'_I forgot about that.' _She watched Sasuke leave, slowly disappearing into the white air around them. A blush formed on her cheeks as she touched her lips. _'He kissed me. Sasuke kissed me. On the lips. My first was with Sasuke.' _She then felt like the girl she was years ago. Squealing she went into her apartment and done whatever she did, which was most likely thinking of the best Christmas gift Sasuke had given her with one last thought on her mind. _'At least it wasn't Lee…' _

Sasuke walked away from Sakura, smirk still in place. He heard her squeal like the girl he knew before he left. His lips and his cheek from where she kissed him tingled, he couldn't explain what he felt, but it was a warm, fuzzy feeling, one he _actually _liked. _'I don't know why I did that, but at least it wasn't Lee who kissed her…' _his smirked increased. He wouldn't let Lee or any other guy kiss her.

The scarf he wore and the new necklace she gave him was what he would cherish and he gave her something she would cherish, that he knew, hence her squeal.

'_I think I could get used to the mistletoe, only with Sakura though…' _

--

**It took me forever to get this finished; I've been working on it for weeks so hopefully it paid off. Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated. This is my second Naruto Christmas one-shot. **

**The idea for Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai was inspired by a picture as well as Naruto tying up Santa. **

**SASUKE&SAKURA FOREVER!!**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
